Undercover Geek
by lollyberry
Summary: [hiatus]Geek by day rock diva by night. She's a nerd in disguse but when she grows tired of the tauntings she changes from geek to chic in just a matter of seconds shocking those who once belittled her.[SasuSaku some SasuIno, ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen]
1. Meet the Geek

**GAHH I MISSED AMERICAN IDOL DAMMIT! -smacks head against wall- THIS SUCKS! -dies- There's always next week, but I'll forget..AGAIN! Anywho, another new story from the one and only. MOI! Bwahahahahahahaha Be warned there will be some Ino and Sasuke though I hate it. Lol**

**Happy reading! And don't forget to review! I DIDN'T DIE ON MY OTHER STORIES! Except maybe the Gundam Seed one. Lol**

**Disclaimer: Same old same old. I don't own Naruto, because if I did Sasuke wouldn't have a 7 foot pole stuck up his ass.

* * *

**

"Brainiack! Watch where you're going!" shouted a girl with brown hair.

"Can't you see where you're going with those thick glasses of yours?" sneered another with blonde hair this time.

There was a lot of them mobbing and surrounding one single person. All ganging up on her. Picking on her. Taunting her.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed the girl's hair and pulled hard. The girl shrieked in pain.

"Serves you right loser."

They all cackled and sneered. The hand yanked on the hair and threw the girl onto the ground. Strands of hair were left on the hand but it was immediately shaken off.

"Gross her hair got on me!"

"Look at her! So disgusting!"

"She brings shame to our school!" another shouted and harshly kicked the girl onto her side.

Cheers were heard and shouts of more injuries to be inflicted on her was heard as well.

Again they harassed her until they got tired of it and went away.

"Sakura!"

Silence

"Sakura!"

Silence

"Sa-ku-ra!"

A girl with blonde hair tied up into a high pony tail shouted for any sign of the girl. Her blue eyes cast a look of worry. Worried that something even worse than before had happened to her.

"It's okay. I'm over here Ino."

The said girl looked over to the small voice and saw her friend lying on the ground bruised and bleeding. Her vibrant hair was now dull and was messed up at ends. Her apple eyes showed no hint of sadness of being picked on or any tears of the attacks that was inflicted on her before.

Ino sighed and bent over to her friend.

"Sakura, when are you going to stop this act? When are you going to defend yourself?"

Sakura shot her a look.

"You know I only chose to dress like this. It was my choice and it will still be my choice when I decide to drop this façade."

"But look at you! You're covered in dirt, you're bruised all over, plus you're also bleeding in several places!"

"Stop worrying! It's under control!"

"No it's not! Look at you! Have you seen what you look like!"

Ino didn't have to tell her what she looked like. Of course she knew. Every morning she would look at herself in the mirror, fully transformed into one of the schools biggest known geek and nerd.

Her school uniform consisted of a white polo with a collar and a tie. Plus a pleated and plaid grey skirt that reached up to her knees and knee high socks. Of course the girls had two choices of skirts. One that went up to the fingertips or one that reached the knees. Ino had chosen the one that reached her fingertips and Sakura…well I'm sure you know.

Every morning she would take out her thick glasses and wear those ones instead of her contacts or small silver frames. She had curves all right but the way she dressed covered them up. Her cherry blossom hair would either be down, in a pony tail, or braids.

She studied hard and carried her books everywhere with her and was mostly always alone.

Ladies and gentlemen I give you Sakura Haruno, full blown nerd.

"I know what I look like Ino!" Sakura snapped.

Ino flinched. How many times had she had this talk with her friend? Too many to count.

"Come on Sakura, let's get going." she said changing the subject.

Sakura got up and tried to clean herself up as best as she could. When she went to take a step forward she almost fell. Ino immediately shot towards her side to help her up.

"You sprained it again?"

"Yeah."

Slowly with a limping Sakura they made their way into the school's halls. Lockers were lined up at the sides of the walls, posters advertising upcoming events were tacked up, the sometimes dull and sometimes waxed floors shined up on them.

"Your locker."

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem Sakura, what are friends for?" her blonde friend grinned.

"Are you ready for tonight?" she asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have trouble getting out of the house this time." replied Sakura grim.

"Why?"

"Got grounded."

"Sucks."

Sakura grabbed her books and closed her locker. Stumbling under the weight of the heavy texts she once again almost fell over until a person caught her.

_Maybe he'll talk some sense into her._

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard." the person said.

"Why do you people keep telling me that!" groaned Sakura.

"If you get hurt, who's going to do the show?"

"Is that all you care about, the show?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Sasuke that's mean!" Ino said smacking him in the arm.

The boy "Sasuke" had black hair jutted out in the back. His eyes were like dark tunnels but had some warmth and kindess in them if you looked hard enough. He had on the boy's uniform which consisted of a white polo, collared and a blazer. A tie was also in the uniform like the girls. His pants were like black suit ones.

He laughed a bit and righted the pink haired girl.

"Sakura, you're going to have to stop this."

"Ino just had a talk with me."

_Try and persuade her!_

Ino's eyes bore into Sasuke's and he understood what she wanted.

"If it goes any farther you're going to get hurt even more."

"Don't you think I already know that?" she glared.

"Then why do you still do it!" exclaimed Ino.

"Because I want to! How hard is it to get this into your heads!"

They both sighed. It was impossible. This girl was way too stubborn for her own good.

"Whatever." the black haired boy sighed.

"Are you going to need our help to get home?"

"No. I can manage." she said cheerfully.

"Are you sure." asked Sasuke.

"Yes, I'll be fine! Don't you have a meeting to go to?"

Ino panicked. Drama meeting today and they were going to be late.

"Sasuke come on. Let's go. Drama club meeting." Ino said as she tugged on the boy's hand.

"I'm coming." He gave one last concerned look to the girl at the lockers and took the girls hand and walked down the hall.

Sakura smiled a bit at her friends retreating backs.

_How long has it been since they got together?_

"A year…" she breathed.

Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka. The school's representatives, president and vice president in the school's drama club and year book committee. There was one last thing. It made Sakura feel a twinge of sadness every time she thought about it.

_Voted for Most likely to get married and Cutest couple of the year huh?_

She kept reminding herself that it would never work. It would never happen. It's impossible. There's a fine line between best friend and being a person of affection and love.

Yes, Sasuke and Ino were her two best friends in the whole world and it hurt to see them happily together.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?" she said snapping out of her little train of thought.

"I think you'll need help getting home." the voice drawled out lazily.

"I can manage, lazy ass."

The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed her books.

"Shikamaru! Give those back!"

"Not until you let me help you get home."

"No way!"

Shikamaru rolled his bored eyes once again and raised the books high in the air.

"Give. Those. Back!"

"No."

"Argg!"

With a huff Sakura pulled at the small pony tail he had at the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Serves you right! Now give them back!"

"Nope." he said again rubbing his free hand on his black haired head.

"Gah! Fine!"

"Good, now hurry up and let's go."

"Ass hole." she muttered.

"I heard that."

* * *

Sakura hummed to herself as she fixed herself up for the night. She wouldn't be wearing a skirt this time. Her leg was covered in bruises and cuts. Sakura got up and walked over to her closet and picked out the items she would wear for the night.

Black low rise flare jeans with chains hanging down at the sides and around the legs.

She picked out her red Emily the Strange t-shirt that said "My Problem is You". It showed her stomach along with her belly button piercing. Lastly she picked up her favourite pair of skater shoes to complete her outfit.

Next was make up and jewelry. She put on eyeliner and mascara and other light bits of make-up. Sakura reached over and inserted the contacts into her eyes. She put on ear rings through her multiple piercings and spiked bracelets and silver bangles on her wrists. As for her hair, this time she let it down and added some red streaks into it. She looked into the mirror one last time. Her apple eyes were growing excited as she deemed herself proper for tonight's activities.

Slowly and quietly she headed to head window and opened it. Carefully she stepped out and maneuvered her way safely down the roof. She dusted herself off and jogged a few blocks away until she saw a gleaming black motorcycle along with someone leaning against it with closed eyes.

"Let's get going or we'll be late."

Sakura grinned and nodded.

"Will it really make a difference Sasuke?"

"Sharingan can't start without its lead can it."

Sakura thought for a moment and giggled.

"Guess not! Let's go!"

Sasuke tossed her a helmet and revved up the engine.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

* * *

**So how was it? Good bad? Sucks? Not very good for another story? I NEED TO KNOW! You might be confused at what's happening about her hiding herself but it'll be explained throughout the chapters.**

**Exam week sucks. I should be studying, but I'm not. I'm so bad. Not to mention my first exam is tomorrow. Well after this I'll go study. Oh yeah Stay by my Side will be updated today or tomorrow. I'm still in the middle of writing chapter 13. It's almost done though!**

**Rachel**


	2. Spilling Out

**The long awaited chapter is finally here! Sorry for the long wait everyone. I had said this before that I had already written this chapter once but I didn't like it so I rewrote it. But in the middle I came stuck into a rut. But thank you for being patient!**

**I seem to have a thing with starting out with the first chapter being fine but then the rest just goes down hill. So be prepared for a crappy chappy. Heh, it rhymes. Oh, I've been receiving a lot of reviews about how they hate SasuIno. I hate it too but bear with me. It goes with the story line. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be making his grand appearance by dancing in his Uchiha fanned boxers in the manga.**

**  
Warning: OCCness may be present. Don't go flaming me about it because I already know. Writing people with frying pans stuck up their asses really isn't a easy thing to do. Oh and if this doesn't make sense...blame it on me for writing this on seperate days.

* * *

**

Sakura grinned as she left the stage. The bright lights had made her hot. Beads of perspiration were evident as they reflected off the glow of the luminous bulbs. She took in deep breaths of air as she had just finished singing.

"That was really good Sakura!" Ino commented as she bound towards her friend.

"You really think so?"

"Yup!"

"I think we could have worked a bit on that bridge though." Neji said as walked over, carrying his bass with him. He frowned as his pearl eyes looked at the vending machine.

"Hey guys, do you have change for a five?"

"Yeah, hold on. Let me put my sticks away first." a loud booming voice called out. After a few minutes, a blonde was seen running towards Neji holding a green frog wallet.

"I think I was a bit off beat at that."

"You're always off beat Naruto."

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes glared at the brown haired boy.

"Shut-up Neji. I'm not the only one that needs improving."

Neji's eyes hardened.

"At least I'm better than you, moron."

Shikamaru sighed as he walked into the room.

"By what I've heard all of you need improving."

"Finished with the sound check already Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it'll sound better next up. Sorry about that one."

"It's fine. Just try not to do it again." Sasuke's voice came out as he walked in drinking from a water bottle.

"Oh, by the way. You're guitar needs tuning." Sakura stated as she watched him wrap an arm around the blonde girl who in turn snuggled into his chest.

"I'll take note."

"Sakura, you know Megumi will have a fit when she finds out you did your hair again."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Shikamaru. He just had to remind her didn't he? Honestly, it was starting to bug her. Shikamaru just had to echo after their mom even though she knew the consequences. But before we get any further, what was this thing about Shikamaru and Sakura's mom? No they weren't related but they were step-brother and step-sister. After the divorce, her mother began to see someone else a year later. It turned out to be Shikamaru's father.

"She can just go kiss my ass. I don't give two shits. Besides, she doesn't care about anything except for me to look like shit at school."

Shikamaru shook his head and sighed.

"I'll be back."

Sakura just nodded and then turned to the others. They were looking at her oddly. Was it something she said? Had something slipped out? Shaking her head from the thoughts she opened her mouth to speak.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean 'She doesn't care about anything except for me to look like shit at school.'?" Ino questioned frowning.

The bubblegum haired girl eyes widened. Had she said too much? They weren't exactly supposed to know about that. Her mother was quite mad. Looney if you ask me. I mean what kind of mother would want her daughter to be picked on and receive blows of insults and physical pain everyday? Sakura's mother would.

"It's nothing."

"Does this have something to do with how you dress?"

Ino released herself from Sasuke's hold and walked over to Sakura.

"Just forget about!" she snapped.

The blonde girl stood still. Her eyes never left the pink haired girl. Why was she getting so defensive about all of a sudden. It was like she was hiding something from them. Sakura was never one to actually keep secrets from them. She knew that they would help her no matter what. Shikamaru especially. He was her step-brother of course and he lived with her.

"Alright, alright. No need to get all snippy. Jeez." Naruto winced.

"You stay out of it Naruto. You don't go to our school so don't go acting like you know what's going on!"

They winced again. She was getting very defensive now. She really was hiding something. Neji was about to open his mouth to speak but Sakura beat him to it. After snapping at him too he calmly stood up and walked away.

Naruto and Neji in Sharingan were the only ones that didn't go to Seisho Senior High. Instead, the two attended Takatori High School. The band members had known each other since their elementary days, but since they lived in different areas of Tokyo, they were forced to attend different schools once they graduated. So in order to be sure they'd stick together, they formed a band.

They had known that each of them played an instrument. Sasuke had taken the guitar since he was young. Naruto had been on drums for quite some time and was pretty good. Neji himself, had been playing around with his bass until the sixth grade where he finally learned how to actually work it from persuasion from his friends. Finally there was Sakura. She too had taken the guitar when she was young. Sasuke and herself had taken lessons together but soon she switched teachers because he seemed to be more focused on the other boy than herself. How did she also get into singing? At the school talent show, she had wanted to do a guitar thing but when her strings snapped right when it was her turn, she turned to her voice, where she hoped it had sounded good.

At graduation the four had made a pact never forgetting each other and to keep it in tact, they would form a band and called it Sharingan. Sakura had asked her brother to help with the sound and technological things since he was always seen helping out the drama club with that. Ino…well she was there for moral support.

"Sakura, you're hiding something from us. Does it have something to do with how you dress at school?" Sasuke's calm voice cut through the tension.

"Drop it." Her voice had turned to steel. Hard and cold.

"We're worried, you know."

"There's nothing to worry about."

"We're your friends."

"I-I…"

"You can tell us you know."

Why did this always happen? They weren't going to let go of it, she knew it. But moreover, her defensive mode had been knocked down by Sasuke. Always, it was Sasuke who was able to do that. It irked her to no end. Just once, she wanted to be able to stand her ground to him but it never worked.

"Fine. I'm just going to be pestered again anyways."

"That's a good girl." he smirked.

"I'm not a dog." Sakura scowled.

"Get on with it."

Sakura sighed and hesitantly looked at them. All waiting for her answer. She was on the spot. She had to tell them now or never. Maybe they could help her. Sakura _was_ growing tired of having to cover up what her mother was doing to her. She was tired of looking like a total idiot everyday.

"You know how I started to dress like a total complete nerd since high school?"

The nodded. Quite obvious. Once they hit high school, Sakura had completely changed. When she was in the younger grades, she had dressed normally. She didn't wear those think glasses but her contacts or silver frames. Her skirt was always up to her fingertips and never down to her knees or ankles. Her hair…it was always well…it was always in some odd style. There was a time when she had gotten it done to have one side with bangs and the other without. Her hair had been totally dyed to something else, and instead of wearing her normal contacts, she changed them to colour ones.

As for her earrings, she was never seen without the many hoops around her flesh and cartilage. Even more daring was when she had gotten her belly button pierced. Sasuke had been with her at the time, and he had reported to everyone else how she had nearly shattered his eardrums from screaming. But then it had all changed when they made that giant leap as freshmen at Seisho. Every year they would ask her why, but she brushed it off. Now it was their junior year (11th grade) and still she brushed them off.

"I-…"

"Guys!" Neji yelled as he ran towards them.

Rolling their eyes, they impatiently looked at him. Of all times to randomly pop up, it just had to be now.

"What is it?"

"There's a guy out there. He wants to see us."

"Can't you tell him later?"

Neji shook his head.

"Not this time." he told Sasuke as the raven haired boy scowled.

"Who is it?" Sakura's voice piped up relieved that she wasn't on the spot anymore.

(I'm changing everything back to last name first.)

"Hatake Kakashi." he simply said.

Their jaws dropped. Eyes were popping out of their heads. Hatake Kakashi? _The _Hatake Kakashi?

"You've got to be kidding." Naruto laughed a bit.

"What does he want with us?" Ino asked. "Well, you guys."

Neji's smirk grew wider as he told his fellow band members the news.

"He wants to sign us."

* * *

**Gawd, it's done. Not the greatest, but it's done. It's not that good. But it's done. And it took me a total of possible two months. Haha! Longest it's ever taken me to write one stinking chapter. Sorry about the slow update though. Please forgive me! **

**I've been thinking of changing my pen name lately. I want something different. Something with caffine or just plain lolly-berry. Suggestions please! Thanks. Sequel to SBMS is up for those who don't know yet and haven't read it yet or maybe don't know about yet. Two one-shots also up. Please read and review them. Thanks! I've been saying thanks a lot…lol**

**Until next time! **

**Rachel**


End file.
